Princess Peach Has Bad Gas
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Princess Peach farting is nothing new, but today, when she heads to the Moo Moo Meadows along with Mario and co., she learns that being extremely flatulent isn't always a good thing...
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Peach Has Bad Gas  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Didn't expect me to write something with Princess Peach farting again, did ya? Pretty surprising, yes? Yeah. Well, earlier today, I was randomly searching, and I noticed that Princess Peach Gassy was a result... in no part thanks to me. So, to add yet another result to all the Princess Peach farting results out there, here's a new story about her cutting the cheese. True, there's no point in doing it since I already have that infamous one, but hey, you can turn even an old situation into something new with a little persuasion. And that's all I have to say on the matter. Though I would love if this got dramatically read, I mean, the guy who dramatically read that Amy Rose farting thing did a booping job. yeah, that's enough jibber jabber. Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Peach belongs to Nintendo, and everything else... belongs to everything.

* * *

Princess Peach Toadstool was bored. She was in her castle, being bored of having a good life being the ruler of a kingdom of mushrooms. And whenever Mario came over, there was always an event. Being kidnapped, go kart racing, playing tennis, participating in fighting tournaments... and hosting parties. But, whenever these things wouldn't get her excited, Peach resorted to her favorite hobby... being gassy. She would always try to burp and fart as loud as possible to make her presence known, with the stink that follows being part of her pride. Often, Peach would have farting contests with Daisy, who was also as gassy. But alas, as morning transcended to day, Peach would soon realize that she would be gassier than usual... and not the good kind.

"Ooh, how I love the morning," Peach commented as she stretched, wearing her pink pajamas as she quickly changed into her normal pink, poofy dress. "It's so shiny and bright, but more importantly, it lets me let loose what I held in all night!" She placed both of her hands on her butt, farting loudly as rotten green gas emitted right out of the back of her pink dress, the tuba like sound echoing all throughout her bedroom. Peach giggled with glee as she squeezed her butt cheeks, letting out a cute little poot as her dress poofed up. "Oh yeah, a nice smelly fart is just what I need to highlight my day!"

Toad came running in, panting as he tried catching his breath. "Pr... princess!" Being used to Peach's gas, he ignored the awful, sulfur like smell. "Mario's running a bit late. He says to go with Luigi to the Moo Moo Meadows!"

Peach frowned as she folded her arms. "Oh, I gotta go hang out with cows?" She groaned as she puffed her cheeks. "That's no fun... well, I better eat right now so I don't have to feel bored." She grabbed some rotten old mushrooms that recently rotted, munching down on them so she could be able to fart to keep herself entertained. Princess Peach's stomach growled, though it was more of digestion problems as Peach would soon discover, the gas she would pass being worse than expected...


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Peach sighed of annoyance as she was in the Moo Moo Meadows, watching the three cows moving about with their business as she and Toad were waiting for Mario to show up. Peach farted loudly, with Toad eying Peach oddly as Peach patted her butt, giggling as she let out a cute little poot.

"Princess, is there any time when you're not gassy?" Toad asked curiously as she wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Peach shrugged as she tooted again, replying, "Well, Bowser doesn't let me let loose when he kidnaps me. He says he doesn't want the castle to smell like crap." She scoffed as she rolled her eyes, folding her arms. "Please. My farts would help make that hell pit of his more tolerable."

Toad felt creeped out as Peach farted again, her dress poofing up as Mario and Luigi finally showed up in their own colored standard karts.

"Sorry we took so long, princess!" Mario greeted as he got out of his kart, approaching Peach but stopping as he smelled the air, gagging as he covered his nose. "Peeyew! What's-a that horrible smell?"

Peach turned to Mario, giggling as she farted again, her trombone like gas echoing throughout the meadows. "Oh, that's just my big butt, silly willy!"

Luigi started forming tears in his eyes as he fell to the dirt paved ground, Peach's flatulence being too strong for him. "Mamma mia... I thought Daisy had bad gas, but this is..." He fainted, his left leg twitching.

Mario and Toad gave each other frightful glances as Peach giggled while clapping her hands, continuing to break wind.


	3. Chapter 3

After farting up a storm at the picnic, Princess Peach was politely asked to leave by Mario, Luigi, and Toad, who all needed fresh air and quiet. Peach agreed, on the condition that she didn't want to be in the Moo Moo Meadows as she used her farts to float in the air, heading beyond the green grassy mountains to the northern direction, towards the Mushroom Gorge. Peach stopped farting as she landed on her two feet, dusting off her pink dress as she took in a deep breath, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Man... this air is so crisp and fresh..." Peach stated as she giggled, holding her hands together. "I can't wait to stink it up with my loud farts!"

As Peach breathed in as much oxygen as possible to help build up her bad gas, Toadette zipped by in her pink colored Cheep Charger kart, going into the grassy meadow as she jumped out of her kart, running up to Peach to say hi.

"Hi, Peach!" Toadette greeted as she waved, placing her hands behind her back innocently as she blinked. "Ooh... what'cha doing?"

Peach glanced down at Toadette as she smiled, picking Toadette up. "I'm sucking in as much fresh air as possible, Toadette! I'm gonna conduct my own butt and!"

"Sounds fun!" Toadette admitted as she giggled, her arms drooped down. "I wanna join in, but my farts would probably be squeaky!"

"It's okay!" Peach comforted Toadette as she tilted her head to the right, closing her eyes as she continued smiling. "My farts sound like tubas, anyway. Why, we just need Daisy and Rosalina to join in, and then we'll be farty harder for a whole night!"

Toadette rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Rosalina's dead, remember? The Rosalina that we see is actually a lone yellow Luma that used magic to transform herself into anything she liked!"

Peach gasped as she pooted in shock, her panties getting damper. "You mean to tell me that the real Princess Rosalina is dead?"

Toadette nodded her head as Peach placed her down, with Toadette shaking her arms. "Yeah. It kinda explains why she sounds higher pitched and more girly. Dry Bowser and Silver The Hedgehog both were at the Comet Observatory, and the one spot that Rosalina is always at has been empty for two years!"

Peach gasped as she placed her right hand over her mouth. "That explains everything... no wonder the Rosalina that I and everyone thought was Rosalina acted less like she actually did and more like me and Daisy, only more frightful..." She bent down, letting out a wet fart that garnered her a brown stain as she placed her hands on her own pink dress. "So, do you know where Daisy is, at least?"

Toadette smiled as she snapped her fingers, winking. "Of course I do! She's in Seaside Hill, pestering Waluigi at his taco stand as usual! Follow me!" She then spun her pink pigtails, flying into the air towards the southern direction.

Peach followed, farting to propel herself off the ground as she took off after Toadette, her flatulence echoing throughout the gorge as it became much smellier, much to the displeasure of the wild Goombas found waddling there.


End file.
